Ways To Piss Off The Autobots
by Kikizehfox
Summary: Just a list I made of ways to annoy the autobots. I made this mostly for amusement and a way to get out of a writers block if/when I ever need to. Ideas are loved!


**Pissing of the autobots: 101 ways to get killed. I'm still working on the list, any suggestions?**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**1) Kidnap Sam Witwicky. (Warning: I am not to be held responsible for what happens to the person who attempts this)**

**2) Hit then with a newspaper. (While this may be a fun, harmless, way to get revenge, they will still be pissed at you.)**

**3) Lock Mojo in Ironhide's room while he is sleeping. (Well, Not to many autobots will care about this one, but the SPCA will probably be crawling down your throat.)**

**4) Betray them to the Decepticons. (You will be on everyone's shit lists, I promise. Good thing Optimus wont let anyone harm humans. If you're a robot, have fun having your aft for your head!)**

**5) Steal the wrench Ratchet hit's the other 'bots with. (Actually, this may be a gesture appreciated by many!^^)**

**6) Embarrass fan fiction couples as much as you can. Be loud and obnoxious in telling everyone what you read. Examples of couples: OptimusxBumblbee, ProwlxJazz, RatchetxIronhide, and so on. (Warning: This one has a high probability of you and/or the authors of the fan fiction you read getting killed/severely injured regardless of autobot policies.)**

**7) Give them a lot of wrong information on Earth's cultures, holidays, traditions, religious practices, technology, slang, etc. Enjoy watching them publicly embarrass themselves. (Just tell them it's their Earth initiation afterward. They might not hate you **_**too**_** much.)**

**8) Kiss Ironhide on the cheek. (I meant the face) This makes for a great distraction. (Warning: Avoid the 'business end' of his cannons at all costs.)**

**9) Find a way to trip them. (Remember: "The bigger they are, the harder they fall". Not to mention, tripping Optimus would be way more fun than tripping Bumblebee. Just be sure to get out of dodge before whoever you tripped can get up.)**

**10) Scream "Look, a Decepticon!" at random. (Make sure no one is around to get shot at first. Make sure you're gone before any of the autobot(s) you were with turn around.)**

**11) Hide all of the energon and blame it on someone else. (You're in a lot of trouble when/if they find out the truth, so lie low for a while.)**

**12) Put up embarrassing photos of the autobots all over base. (Same comment as annoyance 11. Hope you have a good hiding spot!)**

**13) Replace all of the autobots energon with plain old gasoline. (Yeah. Once Again, I recommend running very **_**very **_**far, very **_**very**_** fast.)**

**14) Treat any 'bots you've read fan fiction about being baby bots like they are little sparklings. (Use whatever knowledge you have available to make this more embarrassing. Run when they start looking like they are going to kill you.)**

**15) When you are riding in their alt. modes repeatedly ask: "Are we there yet?" (If you get them to curse 2 points for you. If you get Optimus Prime to curse, 10 points for you.)**

**16) Ask stupid questions. Like if Ironhide points his cannon at you ask, "What are you trying to do, shoot me?" (Uh. Answer to your question should be obvious. So should the tip if something like this happens.)**

**17) Paint the autobot while they are in recharge. Rude sayings painted on top always make it better. Ex: Painting Optimus Prime solid purple and then writing "Decepticons' favorite bitch, return if found" across his chest plates. Run like all the demons in the pit are up your ass, because that is how you will feel.)**

**18) Tell Ironhide that his cannons are only good for making popcorn. (Tip: Run like hell, because you're about to be blow into smithereens.)(The suggestion for this annoyance and the tip was from goautobots217. Thank you so much for reviewing!)**

**19) When driving around in Bumblebee sing: "I'm bringing home a baby bumblebee…" (Okay. Try not to have 'Bee ditch you on the side of the road. Or have a back-up ride home planned.)**

**20) Hide a radio in Prowl's office and have it continuously play songs by "The Police" very loudly. (Beware of Prowl's wrath after this one!)**

**21) Take a T.V. plug, or any other kind of plug and walk around asking them, "Where should I plug this?" (Hint: If they chase after you they might trip!^^ Warning: Don't let the autobots actually help you. You never know where they might plug it in!)(Annoyance and hint from hyperocninanins)**


End file.
